


What's In A Name?

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallahassee and Little Rock talk after Pacific Palisades</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

It was the day after the Zombie Kill of the week at Pacific Palisades. Little Rock woke up and saw Tallahassee on guard duty. She got dressed, took her rifle and met him outside.

“Morning, Kid. 

“Do you still have ammo for that machine gun you used last night?

“Yes. 

“Will you teach me how to shoot it?

“No.”

“Why not? You helped me with the rifle.

“That’s different. Tallahassee said.

“How?

“The rifle is for self-defense. The machine gun has a hair trigger and you could kill me, Columbus, and your sister by mistake.

“But if I learn how to use it…

“How old are you?

“Twelve.”

“If I’m still around when you’re…..sixteen I’ll teach you.

“Sixteen???? That’s forever.

“Okay…..seventeen since you’re whining.

“You are being completely unreas….

“Do you want to go to eighteen? How about twenty-one?

“I’ll take sixteen.”

“You lost sixteen. Seventeen was your final offer.

Little Rock pouted. “Fine. Listen….are you sticking around for a while?

Tallahassee shrugged. “I’m not sure I’ll stay for five years but…..I don’t have any other immediate plans. 

“So…if you’re going to be around for a while I think we should introduce ourselves.

“I know you Little Rock.

“My name is Kimberly.

“Your name is Little Rock.

“Ummm….you’re wrong. Little Rock is not on my birth certificate.

“Buck wasn’t on my son’s birth certificate but it’s what I always called him.

“Yeah, but that’s different. He was your kid and…… Little Rock stopped there. She didn’t want to hurt him and she didn’t want to say she wasn’t his kid Instead she said. “What’s your name?

“Tallahassee.’

“The name on your drivers license.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m Tallahassee now.

Little Rock nodded. “Okay. Do you think there is anyplace on earth that is Zombie free?

‘Maybe but I don’t think we’ll find it anytime soon.

“I’m going to wash up and then take over for you. She turned away and he said.

“Little Rock…..Kimberly.

She turned surprised. He took his duct tape wallet out of his pants and showed her his license. She started to laugh.

“Is that really your name???

He glared at her. “You know I’ve never hit a kid but that could change. I could start out at…ten percent.

She was still giggling when she handed the wallet back to him. “Wichita would kill you.

“Maybe but you’d still feel it before she got me.

“You should be nice to me. I might have more Twinkies.

“Girl, don’t play with a man’s feelings.

“I’ll bring you one for breakfast. Sorry for laughing but what were your parents thinking giving you that name? I’d want to be Tallahassee too.


End file.
